ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution (Bishop 10)
Diego: Are you ready? BIshop: Let us go. Bishop is in a robot suit with the X-Crystal in the center. Diego: The X-Crystal will have enough power to get you through this force field. The rockets will do the rest. Good luck! Bishop flies to the atmosphere. He feels the pressure, but plows through it. Upon reaching space, the X-Crystal shatters. The rockets try to hold, but they start to fail. Bishop: What? Diego said these are supposed to work? Intro The suit is about to fall apart. Quickly, Bishop hits the Omnitrix. The suit falls off. Gravattack: Woof! That was a close one! ''Gravattack tucks his arms and legs in and truly becomes a planet. Gravattack flies onward, but a tractor beam three times his gravity power pulls him to a planet under him. ''Gravattack: This is wierd too! Gravattacks falls into the planet and sees two enemies that have changed his life. Gravattack changes back Bishop: Vilgax the Third. Tartarus. But Tartarus looked different. Something about him. He was bigger. Much larger then when they last met. '' 'Vilgax the Third: 'It is ''Ultimate Tartarus ''you see. 'Bishop: 'Where are the other Titans? 'Vilgax the Third: 'They have been eliminated. They are something you don't have to worry about until you end up dead with them. 'Bishop: 'You do not say... ''Bishop presses Omnitrix ''Brainfreeze: ''Let us RUMBLE! Nemetrix: '''Scanning Frostation...Flameburst activated. Tarturus turns into a huge pheonex like creature. ''Brainfreeze: ''A Frostation predator! They only appear on Europa once every million years! Then die in seconds! ''Vilgax the Third: Not this one! The Nemetrix automatically puts a life form lock on this one. ''Brainfreeze opens up his head and shoots an ice beam. The Flameburst melts it in mid air and launches a fire blast. Brainfreeze ends up burnt, and right when Flameburst is about to eat him, he changes to Ono. ''Ono: I am more prepared for Spheron this time! ''But Tartarus doesn't turn into Spheron. He turns to Swamstomp. ''Ono: ''Are you blind, Tartar-freak! I am a Anio! Not a Swamlen! ''Vilgax the Third: ' ''But Swamp Monsters are still effective against Anios. ''Ono shoots a laser at Swampstomp. Swampstomp teleports before the laser can hit him and punches Ono in the back, making Ono fall to the floor. ''Vilgax the Third: ''We will have our final battle soon. Tut tut! ''Ono: ''Not so fast! Ono presses the Omnitrix, and becomes bigger and bigger, with six dog heads sprawling out of him. Omnitrix: '''Scylla Unlocked. While two heads tackle Swampstomp and three grab Vilgax the Third, the sixth head speaks. ''Scylla: ''Ha! Scylla has no predator! ''Vilgax the Third: Maybe not, but you forgot one thing. ''Swampstomp teleports him and Vilgax the Third away. ''Scylla: '''''It is an Ultimate Tartarus we are dealing with. He is much more powerful. ''Scylla walks away, with Vilgax the Third's words in his head: ''We will have our final battle soon. Previous Next Aliens Used By Bishop *Gravattack (FRA) *Brainfreeze *Ono *Scylla (FA) By Tartarus *Flameburst *Swampstomp Category:Episodes